This protocol proposes to enhance IFN-induced STAT signaling in melanoma by pre-treatment of patients with IL-12, a cytokine which will induce the endogenous production of IFN. Eligible, consenting patients will receive weekly subcutaneous injections of IL-12 (100mg) followed 24, 48, 72, 96, and 120 hours later by SQ injection of IFN-alpha. The dose level will not be varied.